1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply voltage regulating apparatus for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement in which a variable resistor is connected to a power supply side and a GND (ground) side of a switching circuit has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-225006) as a conventional art for reducing power consumption of a switching circuit (a circuit handling an alternating-current signal). For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a configuration of a power supply voltage regulating apparatus that supplies a power supply voltage to a switching circuit according to the conventional art. According to this arrangement, a signal amplitude of the switching circuit is detected, and resistance values of the variable resistors (R1 and R2) are controlled in accordance with the result of the detection. That is, the resistance values of the variable resistors are increased within a range in which the switching circuit can operate. Thus, the variable resistors function as current-limiting resistors of the switching circuit. In this way, a reduction in power consumption of the switching circuit is achieved.